gameweaponsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Harvester/Scythe
The Scythe is the first secondary weapon obtained, which War can buy from the first encounter with Vulgrim, for a mere 1,000 souls. It is the default scythe if the code for The Harvester is not put in. The scythe is as strong as the Harvester, but lacks the extra souls buff. Scythes are good against multiple enemies as it has wide sweeping attacks and even a few that encircle War, attacking all enemies surrounding him. The achievement/trophy "Reaper" is unlocked upon obtaining either the Scythe or the Harvester. The Harvester is Death's scythe. In Darksiders, War is able to buy the Harvester from Vulgrim if a code has been entered. The Harvester replaces the regular Scythe that War can buy before a player enters the code and yields more Souls when killing an enemy than either the regular Scythe or any other weapon. Both the scythe and the Harvester are very good "crowd control" weapons, able to hit many opponents at once around you in a circular sweep, as well as being able to be momentarily thrown at an enemy in a similar manner to the Crossblade. As with the regular Scythe, War is able to purchase upgrades for the Harvester which increases it's damage output, combos it is able to perform, and how many souls it yields upon slaying an enemy. Originally slated as a pre-order exclusive for GameStop in North America (and EB Games in some other countries), the pre-order code was made universal, meaning that anyone even players that did not can press Start during a game and enter the code to unlock The Harvester for purchase at Vulgrim's store, although The Harvester you unlock is free. The code is "The Hollow Lord" without quotes. WARNING: Please be aware that once the code is entered, the Harvester '''permanently' replaces the regular Scythe unless a new game is started. If you already own the regular Scythe, it will be replaced with the Harvester and any levels gained with the Scythe will be lost. So please, if you want the "Upgraded Weapons" Achievement or Trophy, Maximize the Scythe first and then input the code to unlock it.'' War is able to purchase upgrades for the Harvester from Vulgrim which increases its damage output, combos it is able to perform, etc. Below is a list of upgrades: Upgrades and moves War is able to purchase upgrades for the Harvester from Vulgrim which increases its damage output, combos it is able to perform, etc. Below is a list of upgrades: *'Reaper Blade' :Performs a spinning attack which knocks back enemies in a circle around you. *'Air Reaper Blade' :Performs a spinning attack after jumping in the air which knocks back enemies in a circle around you. *'Hell Razor' Combo Basic Attacks Sweep Attack - Triangle Return Slash '- Triangle + Triangle '''Reaper Claw '- Triangle + Triangle + Triangle Special Attacks '''Death Rage - R1 + Triangle Reaper Blade - L2 + Left Stick Backward + Triangle Hell Razor - (hold) Triangle Reaper's Revenge - Left Stick + R1 + Triangle Ariel Attacks Air Grinder - X + Triangle Air Reaper's Revenge - X + Triangle (hold) :Performs a powerful spinning uppercut to a single enemy. Category:Darksiders